


Wig Abuse at Bird's Eye View

by Enigel



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, flagitious wig abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-15
Updated: 2004-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No parrots were harmed in the writing of this fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wig Abuse at Bird's Eye View

**Author's Note:**

> No parrots were harmed in the writing of this fic.

The bird currently hanging up at the end of the rope was not particularly happy with its position, but as it struggled against the restraints, it found out that it couldn't protest.

Its beak was too firmly tied.

Branches and boughs tantalizingly close, yet unreachable, an empty depth of space around it - welcome when you can spread your wings and pierce it in flight, despairing when you're feeling like a graceless rock at the whim of a rope, held by the most whimsical creature the parrot had encountered.

The downward motion continued slowly, agonizing, the tiny heart beating faster and faster.

Suddenly there was a suggestion of solidity at its feet. Desperate claws scrambled and grabbed at it, the soft matter unresisting, yet with enough strong fibers that it could be trusted to hold the trembling feathered body.

Was it a coconut? wondered the parrot, in that wordless way in which birds carry their musings.

Before it could complete the thought that such a softness and lightness were unusual for a coconut, a dizzying upward motion started.

Claws clamped shut around the unknown fabric, a rising despair in its tiny chest, the brave bird did not notice, could not notice, the satisfied grin on its tormentor's face, as he pulled the rope closer and closer to his hidden place among the branches, and a tanned, ringed hand stole the white mass of hair from its grasp.

The man dozing on the bench after an exhausting day at the fort stirred a little; in his dream a strong gust of wind stole his wig and ran with it toward the horizon.


End file.
